rede_globo_logopedia_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Globo Telenovelas/Eighteen hours
1970s Meu Pedacinho de Chão (1971) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Bicho do Mato (1972) From Chico de Assis and Renato Corrêa de Castro. A Patota (1972-1973) From Maria Clara Machado. Helena (1975) From Gilberto Braga. O Noviço (1975) From Mário Lago. Senhora (1975) From Gilberto Braga. A Moreninha (1975-1976) From Marcos Rey. Vejo a Lua no Céu (1976) From Sylvan Paezzo. O Feijão e o Sonho (1976) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Escrava Isaura (1976-1977) From Gilberto Braga. À Sombra dos Laranjais (1977) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa and Sylvan Paezzo. Dona Xepa (1977) From Gilberto Braga. Sinhazinha Flô (1977-1978) From Lafayette Galvão. Maria, Maria (1978) From Manoel Carlos. Gina (1978) From Rubens Ewald Filho. A Sucessora (1978-1979) From Manoel Carlos. Memórias de Amor (1979) From Wilson Aguiar Filho. Cabocla (1979) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. 1980s Olhai os Lírios do Campo (1980) From Geraldo Vietri. Marina (1980) From Wilson Aguiar Filho. As Três Marias (1980-1981) From Wilson Rocha and Walther Negrão. Ciranda de Pedra (1981) From Teixeira Filho. Terras do Sem-Fim (1981-1982) From Walther George Durst. O Homem Proibido (1982) From Teixeira Filho. Paraíso (1982-1983) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Pão Pão, Beijo Beijo (1983) From Walther Negrão. Voltei pra Você (1983-1984) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Amor com Amor se Paga (1984) From Ivani Ribeiro. Livre para Voar (1984-1985) From Walther Negrão. A Gata Comeu (1985) From Ivani Ribeiro. De Quina pra Lua (1985-1986) From Alcides Nogueira. Sinhá Moça (1986) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Direito de Amar (1987) From Walther Negrão. Bambolê (1987-1988) From Daniel Más. Fera Radical (1988) From Walther Negrão. Vida Nova (1988-1989) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Pacto de Sangue (1989) From Regina Braga. O Sexo dos Anjos (1989-1990) From Ivani Ribeiro. 1990s Gente Fina (1990) From Luís Carlos Fusco. Barriga de Aluguel (1990-1991) From Glória Perez. Salomé (1991) From Sérgio Marques. Felicidade (1991-1992) From Manoel Carlos. Despedida de Solteiro (1992-1993) From Walther Negrão. Mulheres de Areia (1993) From Ivani Ribeiro. Sonho Meu (1993-1994) From Marcílio Moraes. Tropicaliente (1994) From Walther Negrão. Irmãos Coragem (1995) (remake) From Dias Gomes, based on the original "Irmãos Coragem" (1970-1971) by Janete Clair. História de Amor (1995-1996) From Manoel Carlos. Quem É Você? (1996) From Ivani Ribeiro and Solange Castro Neves. Anjo de Mim (1996-1997) From Walther Negrão. O Amor Está no Ar (1997) From Alcides Nogueira. Anjo Mau (1997-1998) (remake) From Maria Adelaide Amaral, based on the original "Anjo Mau" (1976) by Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Era Uma Vez... (1998) From Walther Negrão. Pecado Capital (1998-1999) (remake) From Glória Perez, based on the original "Pecado Capital" (1975-1976) by Janete Clair. Força de um Desejo (1999-2000) From Gilberto Braga and Alcides Nogueira. 2000s Esplendor (2000) From Ana Maria Moretzshon. O Cravo e a Rosa (2000-2001) From Walcyr Carrasco and Mário Teixeira. Estrela Guia (2001) From Ana Maria Moretzsohn. A Padroeira (2001-2002) From Walcyr Carrasco. Coração de Estudante (2002) From Emanuel Jacobina. Sabor da Paixão (2002-2003) From Ana Maria Moretzshon. Agora É que São Elas (2003) From Ricardo Linhares. Chocolate com Pimenta (2003-2004) From Walcyr Carrasco. Cabocla (2004) (remake) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Como uma Onda (2004-2005) From Walther Negrão. Alma Gêmea (2005-2006) From Walcyr Carrasco. Sinhá Moça (2006) (remake) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. O Profeta (2006-2007) From Duca Rachid and Thelma Guedes, based on the original "O Profeta" (1977-1978) by Ivani Ribeiro. Eterna Magia (2007) From Elizabeth Jhin. Desejo Proibido (2007-2008) From Walther Negrão. Ciranda de Pedra (2008) From Alcides Nogueira, based on the original "Ciranda de Pedra" (1981) by Teixeira Filho. Negócio da China (2008-2009) From Miguel Falabella. Paraíso (2009) (remake) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Cama de Gato (2009-2010) From Duca Rachid and Thelma Guedes. 2010s Escrito nas Estrelas (2010) From Elizabeth Jhin. Araguaia (2010-2011) From Walther Negrão. Cordel Encantado (2011) From Thelma Guedes and Duca Rachid. A Vida da Gente (2011-2012) From Lícia Manzo. Amor Eterno Amor (2012) From Elizabeth Jhin. Lado a Lado (2012-2013) From João Ximenes Braga and Cláudia Lage. Flor do Caribe (2013) From Walther Negrão. Joia Rara (2013-2014) From Duca Rachid and Thelma Guedes. Meu Pedacinho de Chão (2014) (remake) From Benedito Ruy Barbosa. Boogie Oogie (2014-2015) From Rui Vilhena. Sete Vidas (2015) From Lícia Manzo. Além do Tempo (2015-2016) From Elizabeth Jhin. Êta Mundo Bom! (2016) From Walcyr Carrasco. Sol Nascente (2016-2017) From Walther Negrão, Júlio Fischer and Suzana Pires. Novo Mundo (2017) From Thereza Falcão and Alessandro Marson. Tempo de Amar (2017-2018) From Alcides Nogueira. Orgulho e Paixão (2018) From Marcos Bernstein. Espelho da Vida (2018-2019) From Elizabeth Jhin. Órfãos da Terra (2019) From Duca Rachid and Thelma Guedes. (On air) Éramos Seis (2019-2020) From Ângela Chaves. 2020s (Next) Nos Tempos do Imperador (2020) From Thereza Falcão and Alessandro Marson. Category:Rede Globo